For the Love of His Wife
by foreverSasSak
Summary: They got married after his 3 year sentence and the Great War ended. Sasuke changed, but he has also grown stronger since his marriage. However, a little over a year after their marriage Sakura disappears and the only clues Sasuke found is in a secret lab Sakura built and an experiment that will cause another war to break out. This is not a rape story
1. Chapter 1

Prolong

Nothing could compare to the sight in front of him. Sasuke had no idea on what words he should choose at the sight of her. He blinked unsure, wondering, and seemingly hoping that what he's seeing cannot be real. She looked like a mess, her face stained by the tears she cried, her long pink hair messy from what he thought of her wrestling with herself, fighting herself and by the look of the state she's in, she's battling a war that she just might have lost.

He just stares at her, the woman he's been married to for over a year, tangling her fingers into the threads of her hair, gripping, pulling and yanking hard. Her screams are loud, and her cries echo, he won't deny that he's troubled by her actions, and he wonders if he had done something wrong.

"Sakura" He speaks her name softly from the entry of their bedroom. She ignores him, he's sure that she heard him call her name, but she continued on banging onto the floor.

Clearly this is not the Sakura he married, this is not the Sakura he madly loved, no this woman cannot be his wife. His wife would not act this way, his wife is a strong woman that cannot break down like this so easily, so what…what could have caused his wife to break like this to the point where he feels powerless to help her.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked sharply, oh no, no these actions are unacceptable. He would get to the bottom of this, and he will make sure that whatever or Lord forbid whoever made his wife act this way would be dealt with accordingly.

When Sakura, once again did not say a word Sasuke took it upon himself to walk closer to her. He placed an arm around her shoulders, a little bothered that her body kept shaking even at his touch. Once more he called out her name, and once more she refused to say anything.

"Sakura, I will not ask again what happened." His voice turned serious, she gasped at the iciness in his tone. He's starting to get angry; everyone knew that when Sasuke Uchiha got angry, especially when it concerned his wife, not a soul would be safe.

She turned her head up to him, every sign of distraught played out on her face, she's breaking, shattering, and Sasuke Uchiha has not once seen his wife act like this since their first few months of marriage when she got kidnapped. Immediately Sasuke's hands went to her face, his eyes narrowing, his once onyx eyes fading into crimson.

"Sorry Sasuke." Instantly she got up before Sasuke could even say a word. Before he could even latch onto her body she disappeared into a swirl of leaves. He stood there shocked, something happened, because she probably thought he didn't notice, but he did. He knew every inch of her body, old scars, new scars, and of course _fresh wounds. _

Someone is going to die.

Authors note: So I know it's very short…but this is just the intro and the chapters will get longer I promise, so please let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2 before the beginning started

_**For the Love of his Wife**  
_

_**Chapter 1- Before the beginning Started  
**_

_Three years ago _

The war with Madara Uchiha ended in a not so good way, everyone from every nation received equal damage, a war that would never be forgotten for as long as everyone lived. Many people were wounded; many people lost their lives in the event of the great battle. However, they prevailed thanks to one that had been revived in the mixture of all the chaos, but managed to escape Kabuto's technique. Surprising as it may be, though his services were no longer expected of him, Itachi Uchiha, despite being dead remained loyal to Konoha and continued to fight for them.

Though a twist turned around that sure enough probably Itachi wasn't aware of to take place, Uchiha Madara continued fighting long after the technique disabled. So one other stood up to fight in the war, after battling with himself, his thoughts, the torment, and the jest of it all sinking in, Sasuke Uchiha stepped in to fight a long side Naruto and take down Tobi, and put an end to the war. Though, the war ended, everyone tired and warn out from the war, the crimes Sasuke Uchiha committed still weighed him down heavily in the eyes of everyone in the five great nations.

"He's to be sentenced to death" Tsuchikage Onoki spoke loudly and fiercely. His fist slammed on the table as he glared down to the youngest Uchiha before all the other Kage's. Ambu teams and other ninja were present in the room witnessing the court case on Uchiha Sasuke.

There were many that wanted nothing more than to have the youngest Uchiha sentenced to death, but there was still a good amounted of people that hoped he would be spared his life. Amongst the talks, the seriousness of how to deal with Sasuke one loud voice rang over all of them.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice rang through the room, though it was not loud enough to be considered a scream, but it was loud enough to capture everyone's attention. Almost instantly, all communication silenced at the very sound coming from the far end of the room when the large bronze doors opened.

To think everyone thought it would be the loud mouthed Naruto Uzumaki to come barging into the room, full of energy, with those blue eyes fired up with rage when hearing about putting his friend to death. However, everyone looked with wide eyes when the person walked in, shoulders back, with those jade eyes staring straight at all the Kage's.

"Forgive me for being out of line, but I can't just sit back let this happen. All of you please forgive my rudeness in disturbing this meeting. However, I beg of you please reconsider his has done a great service to us all! Aiding us in a war that we could have not won against Uchiha Madara, had it not been for his help not only would he have captured the nine tailed beast, he would had destroyed us all! The least we could do is…" She paused, placing a single strand of her pink hair behind her ear; she turned her gaze to look at Sasuke, who in turn looked at her with surprise.

"You have guts, I give you that Sakura Haruno. To barge in here, and speak to us all about changing his sentence. You embarrass your Hokage, your mentor by your actions and declarations for you clearly do not know of the crimes he has committed..." Raikage hissed out. His eyes glaring holes into the young pink haired girl, and she would lie if she said she did not flinch under his piercing glare.

"I know of the things he has done. I agree we can't excuse him of this, but death seems a little to extreme." Sakura looked down for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Sakura Haruno" Her mentor spoke next, and her voice sounded anything but happy.

"You are to leave this instant, I will deal with you after." Though Tsunade ordered her to leave, Sakura stood her ground. She took one more look at Sasuke wondering what he could be thinking, or at least feeling.

She found though, that despite his expression not showing how he felt, she saw deep within those onyx eyes that's he asking himself why was she doing this for him. She smiled at him before turning her gaze back to the Kage's, locking eyes with Gaara of the Sand Village. Because he of all people, should know at least to a minimum what it is like to be given a second chance.

"Forgive me Hokage, I know all of you must be angry, but please." Sakura pleaded.

"Forgive him of his actions, for it was us…who has done the worst to him. We, who have ordered the lives of his clan to be killed without even trying to come up with a way to appease the leaders of the Uchiha Clan; we as a Village who sacrificed his older brother Uchiha Itachi to protect ourselves from an annihilation that we could have tried to stop without anyone dying, but didn't. His anger, and wrath was to be expected, his pain and isolation, being the only survivor of a once proud and high prestige family is a pain no one has faced before. This is the least we can do for him, because as it seems…Uchiha Sasuke could have sided with Uchiha Madara in the war and killed us all without batting an eyelash, and yet he chose to side with us. So please, reconsider your punishment to him."

She spoke loudly, and her speech drew up murmurs and discussions of everyone around. Gaara of the Sand looked at her with a soft look, and he thought that one moment, that if Naruto Uzumaki had been present he would have done the same thing, except in a more dramatic way.

"I…Himura Shikatora of Iwagakure …agree with Haruno Sakura. I agree to let Sasuke Uchiha live, but his crimes are still too great, so I raise up the condition that in exchange for his life Sasuke Uchiha is to spend his life…" Himura Shikatora paused, thinking of something to come up with, but his mind went blank when he met the thankful onyx eyes that looked right at him that moment. Everyone waited, but when Himura didn't speak, another stood up.

"If I may Mizukage, Hokage, kazekage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage, I am Shiki Tsubasa of Kirigakure. I also agree in the sparing of Uchiha Sasuke, though he has done some careless things. Such as being blinded by his rage, but I speak on the behalf of everyone, that we all would have done the same thing if we had been in his place. His actions are though cruel, they are understandable. However, I also agree in a sentence. In exchange for his life being spared how about sentencing Uchiha Sasuke to a period of being classified as a civilian, with no chance of him going out on missions, or engaging in any ninja activities. I also think that he should be stripped of his Sharingan for a long time." Shiki Tsubasa talked with a voice that proclaimed his authority despite his old age; he also caught the attention of all five Kage's in the room.

More murmurs rose and all five Kage's rose from their spot, each one eying Sasuke Uchiha seriously. "We the Kage's" Spoke Raikage in a fierce voice that had everyone standing on their toes.

"Have decided" He paused, and Sasuke Uchiha kept his eyes closed waiting for the sentence to be passed down. Sakura Haruno looked at the Raikage with pleading eyes, in which the Raikage looked back at her with a glare, but his smirked told her everything that she needed to know.

"To spare Uchiha Sasuke's life, however, he shall be sentenced to three years of acting as a civilian; his Sharingan striped away from him during those three years sentence, and only be called into battle as a last resort during this punishment period. He is to be tested, and watched over at all times, any acts of disobedience on his part during this sentence shall be considered insubordination and will resort in him being sentence to life in prison or be put to death. Everyone present in this room is witness to this claim, all who agree raise your hands and say AYE."

Both Sakura and Sasuke could not hide the shock on their faces when everyone person in the room stood up and yelled with high voices of their agreement to spare his life. It was all short lived however, when the Hokage spoke up next.

"I also, as the Hokage proclaim that all negative ties to the Uchiha name, especially to one Uchiha Itachi be stripped away and from here on out be known as a proud clan, with a title worthy of honor to Uchiha Itachi who has fought for us all, sacrificing not only his family for peace, but himself. A hero in disguise let us all have a moment of silence to honor the Uchiha Clan on this day." Tsunade spoke in a powerful voice, and everyone dared not defy her words, for they all knew she was right.

To Sasuke's great shock everyone closed their eyes, bowed their heads and silence took over as they all took part in having a moment of silence in honor of the Uchiha Clan and Sasuke's older brother. His mouth parted just a bit, a few tears slid down his face, he was glad that everyone had their eyes closed and head bowed because he did not wish for anyone to witness his momentary act of weakness. But, he's happy in a way, because it felt like a huge burden has left his shoulders.

With everyone's head bowed Sasuke took this moment to look at Sakura Haruno, who stood not that far from him. Her eyes closed, her head bowed, and her hands clasped together. His whole view of her changed during the war when he saw her fight and the way she healed the injured, but now, now his entire view of her changed to that of acknowledgment.

She not only saved his life, but she got everyone to change their view of the Uchiha Clan, thanks to her and the Hokage. He quickly went back to stare at the front where the Kage's stood, before anyone caught him staring at Sakura.

"Let us all remember what happened this day, and let us all look back that today is the day all nations have joined together."

_Because…everyone deserves a second, third, fourth, fifth chance of life…_

_Because we are human _

_It's our job to make mistakes_

_But also our job to forgive_

_And move forward _

Author's note: Okay so next chapter will be longer, I promise guys as time goes forward the chapters will get longer. Please leave me feedback I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter, and how you like this story thus far. I went back and fixed a few things, and added a bit more :)


End file.
